The Center of My World (kyumin vers)
by riii-ka
Summary: minnie/ya?/mau melakukan seks?/HEEEEH!/main pair kyumin-GenderSwitch/


….

.

.

.

**The Center of My World (Kyumin vers)**

**-Cast-**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : romance, a little bit humor**

**Rated : M**

**Desclaimer : ****mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**-diadaptasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama-**

.

.

.

…

**At Kyuhyun's Apartemen**

"YEAH! Aku menang lagi!" teriak seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil, teriakan penuh kemenangan karena kembali berhasil mengalahkan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya

Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang dimiliki Lee Sungmin sampai-sampai ia berhasil mengalahkan laki-laki yang mempunyai julukan gamekyu ini bisa kalah tiga kali berturut-turut

"hahaha kau tidak boleh meremehkan seorang Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tapi Sungmin jadi bingung karena Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apapun, tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih, kecewa, frustasi atau apapunlah itu. Datar-datar saja

'apa dia mendadak shock karena kukalahkan?' Sungmin mulai bertanya-tanya

"minnie" seru Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam

"ya?" jawab Sungmin segera ketika Kyuhyun menunjukkan pergerakan

"mau melakukan seks?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor yang masih menunjukkan kemenangan Sungmin

"HEEEEHHH? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Bukannya Sungmin itu tuli atau kurang pendengaran tapi perempuan berkulit putih itu hanya ingin memastikan.

"aku sudah memikirkannya. Mungkin kita baru mulai menjalin kasih tapi kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Lagipula kita belum tentu akan menemukan mood dan waktu yang tepat seperti ini kan?" seru Kyuhyun panjang lebar menyadari Sungmin kalau nyatanya mereka hanya berdua di apartemen Kyuhyun

"k-kurasa kau benar" jawab Sungmin gugup

"jadi Minnie…"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam Sungmin lalu mulai bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Sungmin reflek memundurkan kepalanya saat merasa kepala Kyuhyun bergerak maju. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sempurna

"t-tu-tunggu du-dulu" Sungmin semakin gugup, well bukannya dia tidak mau tapi ini terlalu mendadak

"pulanglah"

"huh?"

Sungmin memasang wajah bodohnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hanya ingin menyuruhnya pulang? 'ya ampun, apa aku terlalu berharap mau dicium' batin Sungmin malu

SRET

"pulanglah sekarang dan siapkanlah dirimu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin untuk pergi dari rumahnya

"a-apa" hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Sungmin keluarkan, otaknya terasa ngeblank seketika

Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas Sungmin begitu kekasihnya itu sudah ada diluar. Sungmin sendiri masih memasang wajah bingung

"kau itu kan perempuan, aku yakin pasti banyak hal yang harus kau persiapkan kan" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa cenderung innocent

BLUSH!

"hah?"

BLAM

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, kejadian tadi benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Tidak mau berlama-lama di depan pintu rumah orang akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya yang hanya selisih satu lantai di bawahnya

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun pov**_

Kami berdua sudah bersama sangat lama, bahkan mungkin sebelum kami masuk taman kanak-kanak. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan kami mulai berpacaran sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Hari ini aku akan memasuki zona baru, zona yang orang-orang bilang zona dewasa

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas single bed sambil menunggu Sungmin. Kurasa sudah dua setengah jam sejak dia kusuruh pulang.

Aku mulai menutup mataku dengan kedua lenganku sekaligus mempersiapkan hatiku

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Sungmin yang sekarang mengenakan kaos singlet putih kebesaran yang dipadupadankan dengan cardigan hitam, dia juga mengenakan rok. Yaah~ penampilan biasa lah, kurasa aku memang tidak harus berharap lebih

"a-aku sudah selesai"

"oh, kau terlihat seperti biasanya" komentarku masih dengan posisi tidur berbantalkan kedua tanganku

Wajah Sungmin benar-benar memerah, dia memegang ujung cardigannya dengan erat. Pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan

"maaf saja ya, aku tidak punya pakaian seksi atau sejenis itu dan lagi aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berpakaian feminim" seru Sungmin masih enggan menatapku. Kurasa dia gugup

Aku beranjak dari pembaringanku dan mendekatinya

GREP!

Aku memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, mengelus-elus rambut panjangnya berharap bisa membuatnya tenang lalu mulai mencium pucuk kepalanya

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tidak ingat bau shampoo ini. Tapi aku menyukainya

Aku mulai menenggelamkan leherku di ceruk lehernya berharap dapat mencium aroma baru itu lebih banyak

"baumu sangat enak" seruku mencium-cium kecil lehernya. "kau pakai shampoo dan sabun baru ya?"

"aku tadi membelinya di supermarket. Aku meminta SPG disana memilihkan aroma yang enak dan _girly_" jawab Sungmin melonggarkan pelukan kami

"ini tidak seperti dirimu"

"di-diam kau! Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya"

Sungminku manis sekali kalau malu-malu seperti ini. Tapi aku sangat suka, bagaimana dia mau berusaha melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini

_Cup!_

"baiklah! Ayo kita mulai"

_**Kyuhyun pov end**_

…

Mungkin Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau bukan hanya dia yang gugup tapi Kyuhyun juga gugup. Rona merah saja sudah mulai menjalar di pipinya padahal dia baru membawa Sungmin tidur di ranjangnya

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di atas Sungmin tanpa terlalu membuat Sungmin terbebani. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan begitu Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

"eeelmmmhhmm kyuh, aaah"

Sungmin mulai bersuara di sela kegiatan ciuman, dia tidak akan mulai bersuara seperti itu jika Kyuhyun mencium seperti biasanya

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan _French kiss_ sepertinya yang pernah ia lihat di film-film.

Kyuhyun membuka mulut Sungmin dengan lidahnya dan mulai mengajak Sungmin perang lidah bersamanya, Kyuhyun juga ingin membuat Sungmin merasakan rasanya berciuman ala-ala film dewasa tidak hanya saling menempelkan bibir

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan menikmati setiap posisi yang ada. Dia benar-benar menyukai ciuman basah ini

'ini pertama kalinya aku menindih seorang perempuan di kasurku dan melakukan _wet kiss _dengannya' pikir Kyuhyun

Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin memakan habis bibirnya, laki-laki berambut ikal itu tidak hanya mengajaknya perang lidah tapi juga menyesap bibir Sungmin atas bawah

"kkkyyuuhh~" erang Sungmin dia mulai kehabisan nafas sekarang

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya sebentar membiarkan Sungmin mengambil nafas. Belum sampai 5 detik Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin. bibir Sungmin sangat manis, apa mungkin perempuan ini memakan lollipop dulu sebelum kesini?

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, tangan-tangan lincahnya mulai merayap ke dada kecil Sungmin. dia meremasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos plus branya dan meremasnya sensual

"aaah aaaaah kkyuuuh" Sungmin mulai mengerang akan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 17 tahun hidupnya

Bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sibuk dengan bibir Sungmin mulai mengigit kaos Sungmin ke atas sampai branya yang tersingkap sedikit karena ulah tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk tadi mulai terlihat

"kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajahmu sekarang ini, sangat cantik dan menggoda apalagi dada kecilmu ini" Kyuhyun sangat terpukau pada makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling seksi ini

"aakh~" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan suaranya karena Kyuhyun meremas keras payudaranya yang sensitive itu

"maaf saja kalau dadaku kecil" seru Sungmin agak kesal

"aku suka dadamu kok, benar-benar pas di tanganku" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat rona merah di wajah Sungmin makin parah

"kyaaa!" Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun menyingkap branya ke atas dan memperlihatkan dua gunung kembar milik Sungmin

"aaah kyuh~" Sungmin mendesah tatkala Kyuhyun meletakkan bibirnya di puncak payudaranya

Kyuhyun mencium-cium kecil puncak payudara Sungmin sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Aaaaaakh ah~" Sungmin tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, mereka bahkan belum mulai ke tahap inti tapi sudah senikmat ini

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat bagian yang menonjol pada payudara Sungmin. dia mulai menjilat, menggigit, menghisap bahkan mengenyotnya berpikir akan ada yang keluar dari sana, tidak hanya di payudara kiri, Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu di kedua payudara Sungmin dan saat mulutnya bekerja di satu tempat tangannya yang lain akan memanjakan yang satunya. 'mungkin seperti ini rasanya menjadi bayi' pikir Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menikmati mainan yang ada di mulutnya

"aah~ aaaaaah ah ah!"

"kau sangat cantik Minnie"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak memanjakan payudara Sungmin beralih turun ke bawah melepas rok Sungmin dengan mudah kemudian menarik celana dalam pink Sungmin dan membiarkannya tersangkut di pergelangan kaki kiri Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang hampir telanjang itu dengan tatapan penuh hasrat

"melihat bajumu yang tersingkap dan celana dalam yang tidak lepas seutuhnya itu membuatku panas" geram Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya

"d-dasar bodoh, aaaaahsss"

Kyuhyun menciumi paha dalam Sungmin terus turun sampai dia menemukan aroma yang sangat khas. Dengan mata tertutup , Kyuhyun menjilati vagina Sungmin dengan penuh sensual, sangat menikmati kegiatannya

"aaakh aaaahn aaaagghhh ooooh kyuuh" Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, lidah Kyuhyun di bawah sana sangat membuatnya terlena

"AAAAAHHHHSSS KYUNIEEEEHH~" teriak Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun menghisap dengan sangat kuat klitorisnya

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau pasti berpikiran buruk tentangku kan" seru Sungmin saat melihat smirk Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatan menjilat vaginanya

"aaah.. nnnngaaah.. aah aah! Aaahss"

Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya, Kyuhyun sangat pintar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Tangan Kyuhyun satu persatu mulai masuk ke vagina Sungmin menggantikan lidahnya. Dia mulai menggerakan jarinya seperti ingin menggaruk bagian dalam Sungmin dan hal itu benar-benar sukses membuat Sungmin berteriak tidak karuan sambil meremas kuat spreai kasurnya. Dia mulai menggerakkan tiga jarinya maju mundur agar Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suara yang sangat dia suka

"aaakh ah kyuhhh aasshhhh aaaah kyuniiieeehhh!" teriakan itu menandakan Sungmin mengalami orgasme pertamanya dengan tangan Kyuhyun

"aku tersenyum karena aku bahagia" jawab Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah karena lendir dengan perlahan diiringi desahan kecewa Sungmin karena vaginanya sekarang terasa hampa

"aku sangat bahagia" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus

Senyuman itu membuat Sungmin tertegun, Sungmin sempat takut saat mereka akan melakukan seks tapi melihat senyuman Kyuhyun itu rasa takut Sungmin hilang seketika berganti menjadi rasa ingin memiliki yang sangat kuat

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya sedalam dan sebasah mungkin meskipun ciuman dari Kyuhyun yang masih mendominasi

Sungmin yang sedang konsentrasi dengan ciumannya mengernyit sedikit saat merasakan ada benda tumpul yang hangat dan keras menggesek-gesek vaginanya seperti berusaha masuk. Sungmin menarik kesimpulan itu adalah penis Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang katanya akan ia dapat walaupun ia merasa enak juga dengan gerakan penis Kyuhyun yang menggesek-gesek vaginanya

"nnn.. AAAAAKKHHHHH! SAAKKITT" teriak Sungmin sampai menitikkan air mata, sakitnya benar-benar sakit padahal baru kepalanya saja yang masuk

Kyuhyun mengernyit berusaha menahan diri dari rasa nikmat yang ia dapat di bagian selatannya. Sungmin masih merasa sakit.

"tahan minnieh"

Kyuhyun kembali berusaha terus mendorong masuknya ke dalam. 'ini sangat sempit' pikirnya nikmat

"aaah! Aaaahk kyuuh"

"sebentar lagi sayang maafkan akuh"

"aaaaahhh ahhhss"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar penisnya sudah hampir masuk semuanya, dia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan

Sungmin yang terengah-engah karena dari tadi berteriak keras menatap Kyuhyun, dia sadar Kyuhyun mungkin tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini

"kau tau, bukan hanya kau yang sangat menantikan melakukan ini" seru Sungmin tersenyum manis. "aku juga, aku sangaaattt mencintaimu, jadi lakukanlah kyu, aku baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun segera mencium lembut Sungmin kemudian dengan sekali hentakan keras dia menhujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin sampai batang penisnya masuk semua

"eeemmmmhhhh" teriakan Sungmin teredam oleh ciuman Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir Sungmin, dia juga meremas-remas payudara Sungmin agar wanitanya merasa lebih baik. Dia harus bertahan untuk tidak langsung bergerak cepat walau dia sangat ingin

"aku sangat mencintaimu minh, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau adalah perempuan termanis dan tercantik yang ada di dunia" seru Kyuhyun setelah mengontrol dirinya

Sungmin tersenyum malu, Kyuhyunnya kali ini benar-benar romantic yaah sedikit.

"bergeraklah" Sungmin memberikan ijin

Kyuhyun tidak perlu perintah dua kali, dia segera menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur dengan pelan karena Sungmin masih belum menyesuaikan diri

"aaahn aaaah aah ah! Kyuh aaah"

Erangan Sungmin yang tadinya kesakitan sekarang berganti menjadi desahan nikmat.

"kyuh~ lebih cepaathh" mohon Sungmin meremas kedua paha Kyuhyun yang bergerak pelan

"inih benar-benar seperti mimpi kau bisa menjadi pacarku sekarangh, akuh tidak akan melihat yang lain selain dirimuh"

"kyyuuuhh~"

Kyuhyun mulai menggenjot Sungmin dengan cepat dan tepat menumbuk ujungnya dengan sangat keras.

"aaah kyuh kyuniieehhh aku sangat menyukainyaaah"

"kau sukaaah?"

"iyaaah… aaahn aaah oooouhhh penismu sangat pas di vaginakuh"

"ahn miniiieh…"

"aah AH! Aaaah! Ah kyyuuh~ aku hampir~"

Kyuhyun semakin cepat melakukan pergerakan di pinggulnya, dia juga hampir sampai dan akan sangat nikmat jika bisa berbarengan dengan Sungmin

"bersamah~"

"aaaahh OUUUUUHH KYUHYUNNN!"

"aaahn"

Penis Kyuhyun memberikan sperma yang sangat banyak pada vagina Sungmin, sangat banyak sampai 4 kali semprotan yang tidak mampu ditampung semua. Cairan sperma Kyuhyun meluber keluar dari sela-sela penis Kyuhyun yang masih menancap di vagina Sungmin

"ini sangatth hebaaat" seru Sungmin tersenyum puas

"iyah… sangat menyenangkan" timpal Kyuhyun menindih tubuh berkeringat Sungmin saking lemasnya. hari ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya

Dia melepas penisnya yang meninggalkan cairan lengket yang terhubung dengan vagina Sungmin. dia berbaring di sebelah Sungmin dengan nafas tak beraturan, tangannya mulai mencari tisu yang ada di meja nakasnya

Sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar sangat mencintai laki-laki disampingnya ini

GREP

"aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Sungmin tersenyum manis di ceruk leher Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang agak kaget karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba, dia ikut tersenyum manis memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membersihkan cairan cintanya

"aku lebih mencintaimu" gumam Kyuhyun

…

.

.

.

…

**Epilog:**

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya" seru Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kembali bersikap sangat tidak feminim.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa pergi sekolah bersama Sungmin, dia sempat berpikir setelah kejadian menggairahkan kemarin, Sungmin akan lebih yaaah bersikap manis lah. Tapi harapannya hanya tinggal harapan. Lihat saja tampilan tomboynya itu. Hh~ yasudahlah jika itu Sungmin maka akan ia terima

"inilah aku, tapi setelah kejadian kemarin ada beberapa hal yang berubah" seru Sungmin tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, 'memang apa yang berubah?"

"menunduklah" bisik Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk mendekat

Cuuppp

BLUSH

"kali ini, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa orang pacaran lakukan" seru Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku dengan wajah memerah

.

.

.

… End…

.

.

.

a/n:

_annyeonghaseyo_ *deepbow*

author kali ini bawa cerita dari manga The center of my world, author harap kalian suka yah, maaf kalo masih ga hot, map juga kalau masih ada typo soalnya belum sempet author edit

author harap kalian suka yah, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan

oh iya, author Cuma mau info, author suka banget ngeremake mungkin ada beberapa yang ga suka tapi untuk sekuel dari remake itu murni, pureeee dari pemikiran polos author dan ga ada yang bakal bisa nemu dimanapun

terima kasih atas perhatiannya *deepbowagain*

_would you mind to review?_


End file.
